


Soup of the Day

by badomens444



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badomens444/pseuds/badomens444





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I've been sitting on this one for waaay too long. Please enjoy!

* * *

 

The days with Yuri Lowell seemed endless. Sometimes it was frustration, but more often than not, it was something that Flynn relished. There was no two ways about it. Yuri could be a handful between his day job and his night job, but he always had the energy to go toe to toe with Flynn, whether it be an argument or a jujitsu match. But some days they got along so well that it was dream-like. He hoped today would be one of those days.

Flynn had the day off, his first in nearly two weeks, and he and Yuri were going on a date. Even after a few months, that thought still made him feel a little giddy inside. Maybe it was silly of him, but better excitement over the slightest brush of lips or chance to spend a few hours alone together than the thought of all this being doldrums. If it had anything to do with Yuri Lowell, though, things were never dull. And Flynn liked that. He supposed that was one of the perks of dating a super hero.

But there were disadvantages, too. Lots of them in fact, and they were often hard to overlook the nights when Yuri had to rush out of whatever they had been doing to go defend the city of Zaphias. That the a job for the police, for Flynn. But no amount of begging or concern ever stopped Yuri, and Flynn doubted that it ever would. He was stubborn, but that was some thing Flynn loved about him. Today, though, he wanted to put all that out of his mind.

The smell of the Comet Cafe was enticing, fresh baked pastries and hot, smoky coffees, tea and sandwiches. The warmth of the ovens drove off the autumn chill, and the cafe was busy as it always was in the early afternoon, filled with the chatter of locals looking for a bite to eat.

"Hey there, Officer." Yuri bumped his hip up against Flynn playfully as he bustled past a table and toward the counter. How Flynn had missed him, his arms covered in empty plates and his clothing stained with patches of flour, he wasn't quite sure. 

Flynn drifted up to the front counter, waiting patiently behind two people who were struggling to order from the dark marker board menu above, that clearly spelled out what everything was and how much it was. Judith stood at the register, her kind smile not betraying any annoyance she may have felt about the situation. Yuri shoved the dishes into the sink, and fiddling with one of the coffee makers for a moment afterward.

"You gonna be able to handle everything while I'm gone, Judy?"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite sure I'll have no problem. Now run along."

He yanked off his apron, tossing it haphazardly into a basket beneath the sink. Stooping, he retrieved his necessities, and vaulted over the counter, beside the customers who looked at him in an amusing sort of outrage. The first one huffed, a sound that only grew more pronounced annoyed when Yuri shot her a smarmy glance and trotted up to Flynn. Some days, it was a wonder that Yuri kept any customers. He did very little to bow to their whims.

"We'll be back later, Judy!" He grabbed Flynn by the hand and drug him back out of the warmth of the cafe and into the chill of the city streets.

The simple warmth of their hands together was enough for him, but Yuri wasted no time leaning in for a hasty and hot kiss before dragging him down the sidewalk. Flynn was eager to get him alone after that, but had to suppress the urge to pull Yuri into a dark alley or restroom stall for further play.

Their bedroom habits to this point had been pretty tame, aside from the few times that Yuri had invited Flynn to stay the night at the apartment he shared with his twin sister and younger brother, when they were forced to play the quiet game in order to get up to anything at all. Not that it wasn't exciting in its own way, but Flynn much preferred the safety of his own locked door where a younger brother couldn't stumble upon them accidentally in the middle of things and they could make a much noise as they pleased. But sometimes, when they managed to get some private time, Yuri would get called off for an emergency. It was how their first date had gone, and a slew of others before now. Flynn could only hope that this date would be a peaceful one.

He wasn't quite sure at first where Yuri had lead him. It was several blocks away from the Comet, on a block that Flynn didn't pass through during his usual patrol, and he was left wondering why they had come all this way. The area wasn't one of their usual haunts.

"Here we are." The surprising contempt in Yuri's voice was like steam from a crack in a pipe, and his dark eyes were narrowed on a shopfront across the road.

"What--?"

The facade of the building was nothing special, panels of shining windows, a glass door, the same reddish-brown brick that all the others buildings in the area shared. Over the scrawling purple neon signed that read 'Aquarius Cafe' was a white, vinyl banner with red lettering that stated 'grand opening'. There was a long line outside, winding down the cracked sidewalk and past several other store fronts. 

Yuri muttered under his breath, a long string of profanities that Flynn had to strain to hear before they were followed up with, "I can't believe that purple twat would open up this close."

"Yuri, what are we doing here?"

His question was left unanswered as Yuri unceremoniously yanked him across the street and to the end of the line for the cafe.

"Yuri!"

"What?"

"What are we doing  _ here _ ?"

"Oh. We're here on recon."

"Recon?"

"Reconnaissance? You're a cop. Don't you know what that means?"

"Of course, I know what that means! I wanted to know why we're in the line for a new cafe for reconnaissance purposes."

"I'm here to check out the competition." He leaned back against the brick front, and looked at Flynn at a slant. "I want to see what I'm up against. This being here could be bad for business, but I have to find that out for myself."

"So, you use our date to do that?" He wanted to be mad. He really did, but the most that he could bear to give was a resigned sigh. While he was annoyed, Flynn couldn't exactly blame Yuri for wanting to keep an eye out for what sort of moves his competition could make. That was a standard business practice. But Yuri was treating the owner of this establishment as some sort of villain.

The line moved with some speed and thankfully they were soon inside. The lavender tinted walls to the cafe were lined with gleaming, stainless steel machines, pumping out steaming hot coffee into the waiting cups of the queued customers. They were free standing, unmanned, self sufficient, like shining examples of the future when things like minimum wage baristas wouldn't be needed. But while shining, there was something cold and austere about it. There was nothing like the warmth of the Comet. It was almost inhuman.

Yuri picked up a Styrofoam cup, as purple as the walls with the cafe's name in a dark shade around it. He wasn't amused, and moved to the first machine. A series of buttons took his order, something heavy and sweet and fluffy, the way Yuri seemed to often take his coffee. Flynn was right behind him, putting in his order for something much less cavity inducing.

A little slip of paper printed out with each of their orders, and just as the customers before them had, they took them to the scanner on the other side of the cafe to ring themselves up. Yuri picked up a shrink wrapped brownie as he went and let the machine scan the bar code on that as well. Overall, he seemed largely unimpressed, and the two of them found a little table near the front through the cafe thick with people.

Yuri took only a sip of his coffee before he set it at the far edge of the table, and ripped open the brownie and had only a bite. It joined the coffee and he stuffed his hands under the table, into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" Flynn asked. Yuri had paid for them, but seemed to be turning his nose up at them. It's true that they weren't as good as what Yuri made at the Comet, but the convenience was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Shit like this? No way."

A couple of customers side-eyed them hard, but kept to themselves. Yuri glanced around the cafe, avoiding them and Flynn while he seemed to be scanning, looking for something. A second later, his eyes fixed on a camera above the sandwich case that was pointed on them. The biggest shit eating grin that Flynn had ever seen crossed Yuri's face while he remained staring pointedly at the camera.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing." He waved it off.

Flynn was allowed to finish his coffee in relative peace, Yuri staring at the camera with that grin the whole time. As Flynn was finishing up his cup, a tall man approached, his stark blond hair nearly as long as Yuri's, but much straighter, and the harsh glow of the florescent lights made it so that the glare from his glasses nearly hid his purple eyes.

"Good day."

Yuri spoke before Flynn could. "Hey there, Barista."

The man went a shade red, his lips tightening angrily.

"Oh wait, that's not right. It's Garista. Barista would only be fitting if you actually made your own coffee."

"Yuri--"

"I see that you haven't changed much, Yuri Lowell."

"No, not really. I see that you got your nose fixed though."

Garista adjusted his glasses, a smirk playing off his lips. One of his hands caressed against a nearby machine, sending a shiver shooting up Flynn's spine. He did it again, but the tremor was less terrible this time, but still unnerving. Something about this person didn't sit right with him and he was having trouble discerning if that was because his cop senses were tingling or because Yuri seemed to dislike Garista so much. Either way, something was wrong, but he had no proof. There was no indication that Garista was anything more than a private citizen opening up a business who happened to have a connection with Yuri, and who happened to open his cafe around the block from the Comet. 

Yuri's lip curled back in a sneer as he glared at Garista, caressing his coffee machine.

"How much sketchier can you get?" Yuri asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." 

"You've got  _ henchme _ n just sitting in here like it was nothing." He pointed over to a table in the corner that Flynn hadn't taken notice of before. 

Clad in black coats and wearing gas masks with thick red lenses, the five there looked over them, with a bit of a smirk. It was the Red-Eyes, and they weren't even attempting disguise. Flynn honestly thought they had all been arrested with Zagi, but apparently he was wrong.

"Dress for the job you want, man," the first Red-Eye said, slumping into a ridiculously over cushioned arm chair next to his compatriots.

"Either way," Garista said, turning their attention back to him. "My cafe is  _ perfect _ . With these machines there are no errors. There is no need for a flawed human factor. They're perfect."

"There's one error. Your coffee fucking sucks."

"I can't even consider the likes of the 'Comet Cafe' competition," Garista sneered. "Not a homely little hole in the wall like that."

Yuri jolted to his feet, pushing the table so hard that it skidded and threatened to topple over if Flynn hadn't stopped it. "Let's go, Flynn."

Flynn was on his feet before he knew it, following Yuri out of the Aquarius Cafe and back to the streets. Yuri was moving at such a furious pace that Flynn was having to rush to keep up. When he got close enough, he grabbed Yuri by the wrist to stop him.

"What was all that about?"

Yuri turned back, his eyes alight with rage. "I know that windbag is up to something and I'm going to find out what."

"Just take it easy, Yuri--"

"I will not. He's plotting something and I  _ know _ it. He wants to drive me out of business. Maybe you've forgotten, but the Cafe is my  _ livelihood _ . My sister and I have a kid to take care of, and if you can't understand that, I'm cutting you off."

If he hadn't known better, everything Yuri had just said came out sounding like a daytime TV slug-fest. Everyone standing in the streets around them seemed to think that, and it was up to Flynn to try and save the situation. He felt an unstoppable wave of red filling his face and he tried to urge it back . "Don't let it get out of hand. The Comet's not going out of business. Your food and coffee is way better."

Yuri relaxed a little and pulled his arm away gently.

"Can we go on enjoying our date?"

"Yeah," Yuri sighed. "I'm hungry. I need something to wash the taste of creep and crappy coffee out of my mouth."

Thankfully, a little ways down the road was the Black Hole Bistro, a place they found themselves frequenting on their dates. The food and the service were goods and it was a place that they could simple relax and enjoy each others' company in. But eventually, enjoying each others' company always went down the same path. Today was no different.

Food hadn't done much to ebb Yuri's appetite for other things. Flynn was perfectly fine with how hungrily Yuri kissed him or left the indentations of bite marks down his neck. All of these things only fueled Flynn's fire as Yuri pressed his weight against Flynn, causing the cushions of the couch to sink and the whole frame to creak.

Yuri growled as Flynn's hands passed over him, pulling him in further, the tingle of that skin beneath his fingers like a million tiny sparks, building friction, building energy, and need. And Flynn needed this too.

The ringing in his ears from the rush of blood to various places side from his head was annoying though. He could do without that. the problem was that he quickly found it wasn't just in his head.

Yuri was pulling his phone out of his pocket, the source of the ringing.

"Yuri, no."

"It could be important."

" _ Yuri.” _

He answered the phone anyway, rocking back on Flynn's thighs. "What's up Judy?"

Flynn sighed, sinking back into the cushions.

"Okay. Got it. I'm on my way." The phone went back into his pocket and Yuri's weight and warmth slipped away. "I've got to go."

"What is it this time?"

He watched as Yuri transformed, a white glow surrounding him and changing his normal tight t-shirt and jeans into the costume of True Knight. If he wasn't so annoyed, then he would have been even more turned on. He knew that Yuri had a job and a responsibility. that didn't mean that he liked it.

"Some trouble on the east side. Bank robbery." His costumed boyfriend leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

"All right." Pouting wasn't going to change things. "Be careful."

Flynn no sooner said that when Yuri was gone, probably having dashed down the fire escape like usual.

Some days, it sucking having a super hero for a boyfriend.

* * *

 

And other days it  _ really _ sucked.

"Hey, not so tight."

"If it's not tight enough, it'll come loose. So stop whining."

"I'm not whining."

"I'm trained in first aid. I know what I'm doing." Flynn pulled the bandaged a little tighter, both out of need and a bit of satisfaction he got out of Yuri's wincing. Yuri was lucky that the gunman's bullet had only grazed him.

Yuri flexed his arm a little, rotating his shoulder to check on the amount of mobility the wound striping across his collar left him.

"I wished you'd be more careful."

"I  _ am _ careful. That's why it only grazed me."

He didn't like that answer. He didn't like the fact that Yuri got hurt doing his night job. and he was quickly coming to the truth that he didn't like Yuri's night job.

Being a super hero wasn't glamorous. Yuri had to hide who he really was. If he got hurt, he couldn't go to the hospital like a normal person. And he  _ was _ a normal person. He didn't have any super powers to aid him in his quest to fight crime. Sure, he was fast and strong, but human strength and speed had its limits. It was too often that Yuri had come crawling back to Flynn's apartment, after stopping a criminal and had to be patched up. If Flynn wasn't the one leaving the bruises on that pale skin, they didn't belong there.

"Thanks." Yuri kissed him, looping an arm around Flynn's neck and pulled him backward onto the couch "So, ready to pick up where we left off?"

Something about fighting crime always made Yuri so much more interested in a toss of the sheets, and Flynn hated to admit that in the True Knight outfit, Yuri was hard to resist. So he didn't and they made love on his sofa. Flynn was mad, but he wasn't above expressing his frustration with his hips and mouth and drawing out ecstasy as long as he could to the point where Yuri was getting annoyed. He got some small satisfaction out of that, but it by no means, solved the larger issue at hand.

Yuri untangled himself from Flynn's arms, padding into the kitchen. "Want anything while I'm up?" he asked, leaning into the open fridge.

"I want you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"This reckless vigilantism. the police should--"  
"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Yuri."

"Fuck off. You know what my thoughts on that are."

"I only say this because I'm worried about you. Tonight, you may have only been grazed, but next time, it could be a lot more serious."

"I can take care of my self. I'm not stopping, not when Judy and I are actually making a difference."

Flynn should have known that there would be no talking Yuri out of anything once he set his mind to it.

"If you don't stop, then let me help."

"Absolutely not. Out of the question." Yuri popped open the milk jug and drank directly from it. "You don't have any powers."

"Neither do  _ you _ ." Flynn moved into the kitchen also, the air from the open fridge cold on his bare skin. "You've got a fancy bracelet that gives you a costume." Yuri had said as much himself once.

"Not the point. The answer is still  _ no _ ." He put the jug back and marched past Flynn right back toward the couch. He gathered up the pieces of his costume that lay strewn about the floor in the wake of their passion and started pulling them back on.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out. I've still got patrol to do."

"Yuri."

"See you later." As soon as his shirt was back on, Yuri slipped out once more, through the fire escape and disappeared into the night, leaving Flynn alone again with his frustration. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

* * *

 

Flynn wracked his brain for days. Most the time, his regular beat was peaceful, save a traffic ticket or the like, so it left his mind time to wander and he hated it. He had see Yuri in passing the past few days and every encounter only brought his frustrations straight back to the surface. Yuri couldn't be reasoned with. Nothing Flynn said was gong to be good enough. He had to find another way.

Even though he tried to avoid it, he found himself at the Comet for dinner, cursing himself for being a creature of habit. He entered anyway, too hungry to bother finding another source of good for his dinner.

Judith was at the counter, fiddling with the coffee machine that was so often in Yuri's touch. Karol was helping out in the cafe that evening, clearing dishes from tables and wiping them down. Yuri was no where to be seen. It was a small relief, even though Flynn could have liked to see him.

"Good evening, Officer," Judith chimed with a smile. "I'm sorry but if you're looking for Yuri, he's out this evening."

"Oh, no. I mean..." he swore internally. "That's fine. I'm actually here to get some dinner."

"Of course." She smiled in her knowing sort of way that was always somewhat unnerving. "The usual?" 

"Yes please."

He was left standing around uselessly while she threw together the daily special for him, humming as she moved from counter to counter.

The tromp of heavy feet came from the stairway through the kitchen. Flynn knew the creak and groan of the wood as he had been up those steps a few times. As that sound trailed off, the sound of boots across tile followed and soon Yuri emerged from the kitchen doorway, pulling on an apron.

Yuri stopped abruptly and stared at him, a perturbed look on his face that would have been more effective if his left eye wasn't swollen over and bruised near black. It was an injury from a fight, probably fresh from this evening patrol.

"Yuri--"

"Absolutely not. We already talked about this." Of course, he was referring to their argument from a few days before.

"I just came to get some dinner." That was the truth, right? He had still been worried about Yuri and the results and consequences of his evening action, but starting another argument here was pointless. "How's your shoulder?"

Yuri drooped a bit, relaxing and letting his guard down when he found that an argument was no quite so ready on Flynn's lips as he surely thought. "It's better. Thanks."

"I'm glad." The truth was that the black eyes cemented for Flynn what he needed to do. He couldn't let Yuri go on like this.

As soon as his food was packed up, Yuri handed him the bag, pushing away his money with the other than. Flynn still dropped it in the tip jar, even as Yuri grumpily muttered the usual 'I don't need your money.'

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Yuri finally asked.

"I'm off work at three o'clock."

"Let's do dinner." Had Yuri forgiven and forgotten that easily? Or could he just have been working to mend the snag?

"Sure."

With a short kiss and a little wave, he was off into the dusk with his dinner, but home wasn't his first destination.

 

* * *

 

He looked at the pieces spread out before him and could only think that this was simultaneously the best idea and the worst idea. What were his options at this point, though? As a police officer, his actions were limited, but as  _ this _ he could know the freedom that Yuri had, the freedom to protect his his city more than ever.

Admittedly, now that he had gone and bought the costume, and was looking at it, the idea seemed rather silly. Yuri would, without a doubt, have a few choice words on the subject if he were to find out, but Flynn would just have to make sure that he didn't. It wasn't going to be easy, but he could do it. Yuri didn't need to know who was behind the mask and Flynn could actually prove to be helpful beyond cleanup after all the hard work was already done. Yuri kept the police two steps behind his work, but now, Flynn could be right there in the action.

Flynn had, of course, garnered a few wary and suspicious glances during his shopping trip, especially when he stopped at a collectible shop for a sword. It wasn't a real one. It was a blunted display sword, very basic in decoration, but it would serve its purpose. After all, his purpose was to be backup for Yuri .

He put the costume on and felt almost as silly as he looked, but the longer he wore it, the less of an embarrassed blush filled his face. He took the sword in hand. It was heavy and awkward compare to the sleekness of his issued handgun. Yuri was so good at wielding his,

but it was a svelte and curved blade, a precious weapon, not a clunking mass of unsharpened metal made for a display, or at the very least, sheer bludgeoning. It would do.

Flynn sat around in it, stretched in it, did small things like basic judo moves or swinging the sword around, growing used to the feel of the fabric and less concerned with how it looked. It stretched in some places and constricted in others, and was overall comfortable and provided him enough mobility that he could get around.

"I guess I still need a name," he said aloud, looking at the masked face that didn't seem like his own. He felt different. He even  _ sounded _ different.

The costume he found was some sort of strange metal armor with swan motifs that the shop owner started had been said had been used in a play by a theater group for their production of Swan Lake. He wasn't sure  _ why _ but it was pretty well constructed and would prove to protect him from at least some danger. Unlike Yuri's flimsy fabric costume. Yuri did have the advantage of being able to transform, where Flynn had to physically 'suit up'. This would serve it's purpose though. Just in case, he was sure to put on his bullet proof vest.

With this, he could finally help Yuri and all he had to do now was wait. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

The buzz of the radio alerted him and a slew of codes poured out of its speaker from the girl at dispatch. Diciphering them was second nature to him, letting him know that there was a alarm tripped at a local museum with suspects spotted. And he knew that True Knight and Valkyrie were already there.

Flynn rushed the few blocks there along back alleys to keep his visibility to the public to a minimum as much as ease of travel. Updates from his radio kept pouring in from the officers responding to the scene. Within moments, he was there, standing beside the art museum, where the theft was taking place. True Knight and Valkyrie were both there, thrashing the living day lights out of a group of Red Eyes. Camera crews and cops were huddled around the scene.

He crept in from the side, avoiding detection as best he could, and slipped into the building. No doubt there were Red Eyes further in, but what was their goal here? Their boss, Zagi was still in police custody after True Knights last defeat of him. Not that Zagi seemed the type to have much respect for the arts.

The wood and marble interior of the museum was silent other than the echo of the fight raging at its columned entrance. Glass exhibit cases and hanging antique paints all seemed to be where they should and undisturbed. No one in their right mind attacked a museum without an objective, although the contents provided plenty of prospective targets. Flynn waited and watched and walked the exhibits and the halls for any sign of trouble.

Just as he was beginning to think that all the action might be going on outside without him, where he should have been helping Yuri, the whispers from one of the side rooms drew his attention. He peeked in, watching from one of the side rooms drew his attention. He peeked in, watching from the corner of the door.

Two Red Eyes were trying to wedge the thick glass case off of a display of a sword in the medieval exhibit. They were struggling, the weight of the glass too much for just the two of them. This gave him the perfect opportunity, although it left him wondering what they wanted with an ancient weapon in the first place.

"Halt!" He slid into the doorway.

The Red Eyes scrambled instantly, one dropping his edge of the glass casing, which quickly dropped onto the fingers of the other.

"Who-Who are you?"

Flynn readied his sword, pulling it form the leather sheath at his side. "I'm White Knight."

He received a reaction he had not been expecting: laughter. The one who hadn't had his fingers near crushed was doubled over  _ laughing _ and once the other removed his hands from the case, he was, too.

"Dude, is this that cop? True Knight's boyfriend."

"Oh man, holy cow, I think it is."

"What are you going in that?"

"You look ridiculous."

Anger flushed his cheeks and he gripped the sword tightly. He didn't know what they were doing here, but they had to go. He wouldn't lash out in anger though.

While their guards were lowered, getting their fill of laughter at his expense, Flynn charged forward, extending the sword out to hit the first one.

The sword was heavier than he expected and his footing slipped up as he tried to hold tight and control the motion of the blade as it followed through. The Red Eye dodged, but only barely, and Flynn swung back. He missed again.

They got another quick laugh at him, but he kept focused. He should have practiced before throwing himself into the fray, but it was too late to think about it now. If he could hold them at bay until True Knight arrived, than that would be some help.

The second Red Eye taunted him and Flynn moved to strike. He was getting used to the weight and balance of the blade, but his opponent ducked. The blunted edge of the sword slammed into the glass case, the impact shattering it easily. Splitting the air of the museum, a burglary alarm started to buzz and the Red Eyes panicked.

"Cheese it!"

The first Red Eye grabbed the displayed sword and before Flynn could go after them, they were off.

"Dammit!"

He wanted to say that, but Yuri did instead, dashing in from behind. With a single hand, he knocked Flynn aside and moved to pursue. Valkyrie was a step ahead of him and zipped down the hall toward what was probably the back exit of the museum.

Yuri turned to look at him, those charcoal eyes blazing. "Go home."

"No." Flynn felt like he had messed up tremendously. He had been trying to help, but in the end, he had ended up aiding the Red Eyes in their objective rather then impeding them. He could fix this. "I'm going to help."

"Then stay out of the way. I'll do my job, you do yours!" Yuri turned swiftly and continued after the escapees. Flynn followed, in spite of the warning.

The rear exit of the building was just closing when he reached it. He was so close to Yuri now. He could help he could fix this.

It flew open at his touch and he dashed into the back alley. No Red Eyes. No Valkyrie No True Knight. A collection of trashcans, knocked over in the haste of the chase and darkness. With no further leads and his police radio buzzing only static, Flynn was left to return home, defeated.

* * *

 

Failure made a fool of him, but Flynn tried not to let it get him down. He would try again. He would prove that he could do it, that he could be helpful to Yuri. Practice made perfect. Failure would only fuel his drive to do better.

Dinner with Yuri went nothing like he had hoped. After a hard day at work and a shower, he had gone to pick Yuri up for their date, only to be turned away by those fiery eyes and that statement 'Go home.' If Flynn had any hope that Yuri had not recognized him that night at the museum, that effectively dashed it.

Rejection was painful, but he wasn't about to give up. He could prove that he would be useful. He only wanted to help Yuri, to keep him safe. He would show Yuri that.

Flynn showed up for two more emergencies, both involving the Red Eyes and did what he could to prove himself a little more useful. True Knight ignored him and Flynn tried not to get in the way. Maybe with time, Yuri could accept this and maybe with time, Flynn would get used to handling a sword. It had been a week since he donned the mantle of 'White Knight'. They had spoken barely a word to each other, but Yuri would have to forgive Flynn eventually.

Flynn stopped in the Comet for lunch. Yuri didn't look at him and didn't speak to him, only handing over his food and coffee curtly.

"Hey, Yuri, are you doing anything--"

"Can't. Busy." He moved to wiping off the counters.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"I'm out of town starting tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm going out of state to shop for some new machines," Yuri sighed, tossing his dishrag into the sink and leaning against the back counter. "The espresso maker's been on the fritz for a while, so we need to get a new one."

"Is this about the Aquarius?"

"Hell no. I don't need new machines because that fuckface has all that fancy shit." He seemed to be loosening up a little. Maybe things were okay. "It's just a week, maybe less. The sooner I get something at a good price, the sooner I'll be home."

"Can we go out when you get back?" Maybe the question was a bit too hopeful.

Yuri exhaled softly, rolling his eyes away from Flynn. "We'll see." After a week of silence, this progress was the best he could hope for. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I won't." That wasn't a promise to not continued what he had been doing, just to be careful about it. Even Yuri had to see that he was improving and that his concern for Yuri's safety was genuine. "Please have a safe trip."

"I'll be fine. Now get back to work. You've got a job to do." Yuri smiled a little, a small thing at the edges of his lips. Maybe soon things would be okay again.

The kiss that came across the counter surprised him a bit, and afterward, he was sent back to work, step a little lighter.

* * *

 

A week of research since he started his nightly quest to help Yuri had been getting Flynn a little closer to figuring out what the Red Eyes were up to. He hadn't been able to figure out if they were working for someone or of their own accords, but he was certain that Zagi was still locked up under tight security.

So far, the items stolen had been the sword from the museum, which he hadn't been able to determine what was so important about. The two further incidents involved another bank robbery, where the vault had been raided, but most notably a gem known as the Star of Aselia had been taken. The second incident was another gem from a private collection called the Calegia Diamond. There had to be some sort of connection between these items aside from their incredibly steep monetary value, but Flynn hadn't found anything on the subject and he hadn't had a chance to ask Yuri. Newspaper articles and internet and library searches hadn't proved very fruitful beyond a few photos of archaic tapestry photos of the unnamed sword or portraits of the long dead holding the gems. He knew there was a connection somewhere, but the evidence of his hunch wasn't as forthcoming as he would have liked. That didn't stop him from searching though.

A book of swords he picked up form the library had a little information and a photo of the sword he was sure the Red Eyes had made off with. His index finger brushed across the edge of the page as he read the brief description below the photo aloud.

"Iron age sword, discovered in 1912 in empty tomb. Decoration and wear suggest it may have been used in a ritualistic nature."

The pieces weren't fitting together and the proved just as frustrating as the situation with Yuri.

Flynn rolled over, snapping the book shut and dropping it on his nightstand. His reading glasses followed and he moved to click off the lamp when his police radio buzzed.

"Two one one sam," it fuzzed loudly, a voice piercing the static. "One four three two South Market Street."

Flynn was at attention, grabbing the radio. He waited for the repeat. He couldn't have heard that correctly.

"Repeat, two one one sam. One four three two South Market Street." A silent alarm was triggered at the police station where he worked.

The sound of his phone ringing cause him to jump out of his skin. It was Sodia.

"Hello?"

"Flynn, you should see this."

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm at the precinct. Did you hear the call?"

"I did. What's going on?"

"All of a sudden, the silent alarm started and we found something on the outside wall. I'm going to send you the photo. Hold on." The line went dead and a second later, a picture popped up on the screen of his phone.

It was the exterior wall of the precinct and the red bricks were stained with lines of fuzzy, purple spray paint. The letters read 'HAVOC' and just below them was a crudely painted figure with a sword. After looking at it sufficiently enough to remember the details, he called Sodia back.

"Havoc?"

"I'm not sure, but reports of graffiti just like this are popping up all over the city. I wonder if they're connected to the recent string of robberies."

"How though?" 

"Who knows, but ever since those thugs True Knight and Valkyrie showed up in town, freaks are crawling out of the woodwork." She had never approved of the superheroes that were trying to protect Zaphias. Flynn never told her that he happened to be  _ dating _ one of those superheros. It was for the better. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. See you on the early shift tomorrow."

"Try and get some rest."

"You, too."

He dropped the phone on the nightstand and rolled back against the pillows. His bed was cold and empty save for his own meager warmth. If only Yuri was here.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Sodia said more reports in regards to the graffiti of 'HAVOC', she hadn't been lying. All over town, the word have been plastered on many buildings, along with a slew of crude drawings. May buildings had their alarms go off in the night, bit none had been broken into and nothing was missing. The only thing they had to one was 'HAVOC' and something about it left a bad taste in Flynn's mouth.

Another thing that had him trouble was the sheer amount of trouble he encountered on his beat. He and Sodia were sent to investigate and document nearly half of the almost one hundred reports of vandalism that appeared over night. Between that and regular incidents like a few drunk and disorderly, a smattering of car accidents, and the like, the work was running him ragged. He hardly realized that until later though.

The next day, even more strange happenings occurred. the graffiti was gone, clean walls and windows left instead. The day after that, it was back in full force, the word 'HAVOC' in red paint this time, scrawled over buildings and overpasses and on every police cruiser. More alarms had been set off over night. People all over town complained of strange noises and bizarre sights of strange lights and figures in the streets. It was a full on crime wave.

But nothing terribly serious was happening. Graffiti and setting off alarms without actually breaking and entering were misdemeanors at best. But the patterns seemed to be worsening. It wasn't going to be long before a felony was committed and Flynn wasn't about to let it come to that.

* * *

 

He looked over his desk. it was normally so tidy, everything in its place, but no longer. The dark, laminated surface was marred with streaks of red spray paint and the contents of his in box upended all over the place. Even with all the chaos and the tell tale marks of 'Havoc' all over the desk, there were two items that stood out, as if carefully placed. The big red arrows of paint pointing to them were pretty obvious, too. Someone was trying to leave him a message.

He sat and opened the filed. They were full, papers neatly stacked of phone records, bank transactions, complete biographies, finger prints, and the histories of two of the city's wealthiest citizens: Regaey, the CEO of R Gate Corp, and Barbos, President of Alliance Industries.

Flynn shuffled through the files, pictures and records and newspaper clippings. One of the clippings on Regaey in particular on caught his eye and he found himself fumbling for his reading glasses.

'R Gate Corp CEO opens private collection to public.'

The article was dated almost a year before and detailed the exhibit of Regaey's normally private art and artifact collection. It went on to detail some of the priceless painting and sculptures, but the most interesting item mentioned was a large gem that was featured.

"Amid the famous pieces, there's one particularly curious clear diamond with and strange and sordid history. Known as 'The Star of Aselia'...."

He fumbled for the second file, rifling through the articles and photos. He had a hunch and when he found the articles, he had a feeling he was right. It was a less impressive story, an interior article unlike R Gate Corps front page.

'World famous Calegia Diamond purchased in auction by President of Alliance Industries.'

There were still pieces of the puzzle missing, but he kept milling through the files. There had to be something he was overlooking. He wasn't sure how many time he examined the contents of the folders before frustration took over and he snapped them closed. There was no good reason why they had been left on his desk in the first place. He tossed them unceremoniously into his inbox and started to collect the rest of the contents that had been there only a day before.

He shuffled a stack of form, tapping their edges even, when a slip slid out of the bottom. A photograph to be specific, and Flynn knew very well the person in the photograph. Yeager of Leviathan's Claw was the most notorious black market arms dealer in Zaphias. Flynn had been involved in the incident of his arrest a few months prior, and now, taking a second look at the man, he was curious. He flipped open one of the files again and was stunned.

Flynn should have realized it before. Someone should have realized it before, but it gave him an idea.

* * *

 

The R Gate Corp building was all glass and steel, a monument to capitalism, shining even in the darkness of the night. The neon sign at the top washed the sky in a warm red glow and save for a few solitary office and the dimness of backup lights, the building was dark and empty. It hadn't been spared the graffiti onslaught, the word 'Havoc' scrawled on every floor alongside the pictographs. Compared to others, this one seemed particularly singled out for the mess.

Flynn kept crouched behind a row of garbage dumpsters, the glass and gilded entrance within his sight. He had already been here an hour and a half, watching the employees file out and waiting and watching for any clue of his hunch.

He had worked stakeouts before, long and silent ones, but something about being here in his White Knight armor made this particularly thrilling. This was different and he could see what Yuri liked about this. But after an hour and a half of this, his legs were starting to hurt, a dull ache creeping up into his core. He didn't dare shift and give away his position, just in case someone would be lurking nearby.

It was another half hour before the ache was unbearable and he shifted just an inch. Settling back in, he heard the rattle of a can across pavement behind him.

Frozen fast a second, waiting for any further indication of movement, he held his breath. The can rattled again, as if kicked this time and rolled past him, footsteps following. Flynn finally turned his head just enough to peek out between the dumpsters.

Slinking down the street were a pair of Red Eyes, walking as casually as you please. The first kicked the can again.

"Man, cut it out. The Boss'll be pissed if you make too much noise."

"Are you telling me to 'can' it?"

The second hit the first with an elbow to his stomach.

"Where the hell are the others?"

"I dunno, but this gig is easy. This boss doesn't ask too much of us. Man, I hope Zagi doesn't get out any time soon. I sorta like working for Havoc."

"I know what you mean, dude. Not getting beaten up all the time, etc. Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"I'm sure they're hanging around."

"I swear to god--"

A sudden, sharp sound cut the otherwise silent streets, and both Red Eyes stopped, raising their eyes. A split second later, they were rushing off down the street, swift and silent.

The R Gate building seemed to be their target. They deftly opened the door and scurried inside. Flynn wanted to go after them, but as two more descended from seemingly no where, he was left outnumbered and reminded himself that he had only come with the intention of watching. He needed to think all this through and observe before acting rashly. Besides, he still had no idea who was behind the scenes. The Red Eyes weren't working of their own accord and Zagi was definitely still in prison.

But he crept closer, quietly, to get a better look. The new pair went to work on the exterior of the building, scaling the walls and adding layers of paint. While they were at work, the other two returned, arms heavy laden with boxes. They stopped, staring up at the roof of the building that Flynn was crouched in the shadow of.

"This it, Boss?"

There was only silence. Flynn moved forward, squirming between the brick walls and the dumpster. If their leader was here, he wanted to chance a look at them. Even the slightest hint at their identity could be enough to tip the scales in his favor, and that would make all the difference. He couldn't rush into this.

He finally managed to get a view of the edge of the building between two dumpsters. The moon was just starting to come over the roof of the building, casting the figure that stood there in silhouette. The moon left an edge, glittering white around the figure otherwise clad in layers of darkness. The form was tall and lean, soft curves and sharp edges, but not feminine. One pale hand swept out, lines and the jagged edge of a sleeve illuminated by moonlight. At its slightest movements, the Red Eyes were on the move once more, but Flynn did not see them go. His sight was fixed on the dark mastermind, eyes groping through the darkness for the barest edge or defining shape that would give him the slightest clue about this person's identity.

The figure turned slightly, baring the edge of a cheek, the glimmer of dark eyes through the slits of a white mask, eyes that were just as fixed on him as he was on them. The line of a pair of lips, drawn into a tight, thin smirk, and those eyes told him that he had been spotted.

Flynn fumbled for his sword. Either this person, or the Red Eyes, would be on him any moment, but as he drew the blade and looked back, the figure was gone and Flynn was left alone and highly unnerved.

When nothing further happened, he firmly decided that his reconnaissance was done for the night.

* * *

  
"What the absolute fuck is going on there?" Yuri's voice buzzed through the speaker of Flynn's cellphone. His tone was much calmer than his words intended, but the tone was what caught him. Flynn was still shaken from the events the night before, and the pair of eyes in the dark that were fixed on him.

"It looks like the Red Eyes are still up to no good, but it's all been minor offenses at this point. The police will handle it." It wasn't a complete lie, but he couldn't tell Yuri what he had been doing.

Yuri groaned, a sound that Flynn barely heard over the facet pouring water into his sink. The sound, although displeased, surged in Flynn's nerves and he was coldly reminded of the distance between them.

"Man, those freaks even got the Comet. Judy said they pray painted 'Havoc' on a bunch of stuff and raided the pantry. One more mess to clean up when I get back."

"Wait." Flynn hadn't gotten a report regarding the Comet and that was the one he should have. It was part of his regular beat. "Even the Comet?"

"Yeah. Zagi and I had a sort of standing truce that we wouldn't attack each others places, but it looks like who ever the Red Eyes are working for now doesn't care so much for decorum like that."

"So how's your trip going?" He had to change the subject before he burst out with what he knew, that he had seen' Havoc' or at least who he suspected was the person, and had seen the Red Eyes in the act and was still keeping at what he sure Yuri was still upset about.

"You wouldn't believe what they're asking for the machine I want. It's ridiculous."

"How much?"

"Way more than I brought with me."

"Do you need--  
"No. I'm taking a look at a going out of business sale tomorrow. If that doesn't work out, I've got a little more in savings that I can pull if I have to."

Flynn sighed a little, hoping the speaker didn't catch it. Yuri refused his help all the time, so it should come as no surprise to him, but that didn't mean that it wasn't frustrating. "Okay. Please call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry so much."

"I miss you."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Stay safe okay?"

"Flynn." The seriousness in Yuri's voice shocked him into nearly dropping the plate he had been washing.

"What is it?"

"Just-- it's nothing."

"What--"

"Bye."

The sharp noise that cut off the call was Yuri closing his cell phone abruptly, the way he did after arguments or while in a rush.

Flynn was left to finish the dishes without the pleasant distraction of his boyfriend's voice. Yuri had only been out of town for a few days, but it felt like a lot longer. His days off weren't the same, and his apartment felt strangely barren. It had been for a while now, whether or not Yuri was in town. The only thing that changed that feeling of hollowness was Yuri himself. Flynn had been thinking on what more could be done about that, but there was one option and he wasn't sure that they were ready for that just yet.

Yuri and Flynn had only been dating for a few months and the prospect of moving in together was sudden and jarring when the idea hit him. On top of that, Yuri had a twin sister and a younger brother that he took care of and he might not be interested in moving out. It wasn't something he wanted to worry about now. There was too much else going on.

He took a break from the chores. It was getting late and he wanted to get a nap in before going on for dinner and then on his knightly patrols.

Flynn caught himself laughing about that mental slip harder than he should have been. Listening to the Red Eyes crack puns had apparently rubbed off on him and he was left chuckling further.

He and Yuri were both 'Knights' after all, both filled with the duty to protect their city. He left further thoughts on the subject alone, lest the images in his head start to look like something out of one of his mother's romance novels that Flynn had uncomfortable memories of.

Flynn took a brief doze on the couch and woke as the sun was setting and he was left missing Yuri even more. Even still, he got up and went to the Comet for dinner. Not only was he hungry, but more importantly, he waited to check and see how Judith and Karol were doing. The cafe was quiet, but there was plenty of evidence of the misdeeds that Yuri had told him about. The windows has all be painted over with the scrawling word 'Havoc' and the pictographs from before. These were nothing new or particularly revealing however. It didn't set well with him that someone had defiled this place that he loved, that Yuri loved. It was down right sickening, and even more sickening that Flynn hadn't been able to put a stop to it yet. Maybe tonight would yield more clues.

"Good evening, Officer," Judith said with a smile. He wondered if she had any evidence on the 'Havoc' situation. He had seen her out on her own patrol a few times, but unlike Yuri, she never confronted him or openly insisted that he stop the work he was doing as 'White Knight'. Her indifference was somewhat welcome, but also worrying.

"Hello. How have things been here?" It felt a little silly asking that, as he had been here only days before. A lot of things had changed in a few days time, though.

"Quite busy. All this clean up work to do and I'm still missing a pair of hands."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, thank you. Yuri has told me about your cooking attempts and I intend to keep all of my customers alive." She smiled sharply, and Flynn could see the family resemblance.

He tried to laugh that off, but something about Judith's demeanor was unsettling, so he moved to a different subject. "Yuri told me that you've been having some trouble."

"Oh my, yes. All that pesky spray paint making our cafe look grungy and then all our food going missing. Troublesome indeed, but nothing I can't handle. You want the usual?"

"Missing?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. I'll be back in just a moment. It looks like its time to pull the bread out of the freezer." She turned and left him at the counter.

The paint on the windows and the mess here only drove his desire to stop this crime spree harder. Evidence was piling up, but it was going slowly and Flynn's reconnaissance as White Knight was adding to that. The connections between R Gate Corp and Alliance Industries and the two strange gems and the old sword were still leads to follow, leads that he _was_ following, and had made some realizations on. He was waiting on a call back from Rita to confirm or deny his suspicions. Finger print processing was a time consuming and delicate procedure and DNA even more so, but if they would give him the edge he needed, then forensic science was his ally.

"Oh my." Judith's calm voice exclaimed, abbreviated by the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen. "Now look what you made me do."

"Don't test me, Lady."

Flynn knew that voice, a long, low sound that pitched in odd places and he found himself rushing around the counter toward the kitchen and the voices. He cleared the kitchen's swinging door to find Judith, her hands on her hips, back to him, and in front of her, the familiar face of one of the masked Red Eyes. The blade on his arm was jutting out, sharp menacing steel.

"Judith!"

The Red Eye spotted him, grabbing Judith and holding the blade to her throat before Flynn could draw his gun. Flynn froze, stone stiff, pointing the pistol at the Red Eye who pressed ever closer to Judith, holding one of her arms behind her back and making himself a shield of her.

"Let her go."

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

Flynn couldn't while she was in the line of fire and the Red Eye knew that.

"Whatever man. She's not the one I want anyway." He held her firmly still.

"What do you want?" Flynn asked.

"You're White Knight. The boss wants to meet you."

"What? Why?" He didn't loosen the grip on the gun inspire of his surprise.

"For tea or whatever. Hell if I know. All I was told was to give you this." The Red Eye pulled a black enveloped out of his coat, holding it in the air.

"What is it?"

"I don't go reading other people's mail." That snark was getting really old really fast.

With a flick of his wrist, the Red Eye sent the envelope cutting through the air, and Flynn caught it while still keeping the gun trained on him.

"See you, suckers."

A flash of light and smoke and the Red Eye was gone, leaving only Judith and Flynn standing in the kitchen, coughing as the air cleared. He still moved forward and quickly determined that the intruder was gone.

"Are you all right?" He holstered his firearm and checked on Judith.

"Yes. His grip was rather weak. He could use some strength training." She brushed herself off and smiled like she hadn't just been assaulted in her own business. "But what's that you've got there?"

"I'm not sure." Flynn turned the envelope over in his hands, its black paper surface free of decoration or writing. He wiggled a finger under the flap and popped it open. Inside, there was a black paper card, the front decorated with a silver,scrolling border around a note. He read it aloud.

'White Knight,

If you care for the safety of True Knight and this city, you will meet me at midnight at the abandoned construction site on the corner of Palmacoasta and Flanoir. Come alone.'

-Havoc.'

"Oh my. A personal invitation from this strange 'Havoc'." She turned to him, tapping the apple of her cheek with one finger. "Do you plan on going? It could be a trap."

That thought had crossed Flynn's mind, but it was only in consideration. If that warning was to be believed, Flynn didn't have much of a choice. "It looks like it's my only option." Especially not with the prospects of Yuri and the city being in danger if he didn't.

"I see. Well, the least I can do it get you diner." She bustled back out of the kitchen and he followed her into the cafe's dining area.

Speedily, she put together the special for him and sent him on his way with a wish for good luck.

* * *

 

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't nervous. Food hadn't helped. Bread and cheese, meat and soup all twisted up in his insides.

Flynn suited up, strapping his word to his let and his gun just below it, hidden up a plate of his armor. It was a 'just in case' precaution, right along with the handcuffs and police radio. He was going to put a stop to 'Havoc' tonight. Once he had him captured, he could call the police and that would be one less menace on the streets for them to deal with.

He took to the streets, giving himself plenty of time to traverse the back alleys to get to the location on the black card. The construction site indicated had been abandoned a year earlier, after a series of accidents that cause the project to go over budget and the building was left half finished. It loomed in the distance, a stack of black frame work against the dark blue sky.

The ring of his cell phone cut the silence of his trek which had only been filled with the wash of ambient sounds of the city that Flynn had long ago grown used to. He answered without looking at it.

"Hello?"

"I've got those test results back." Rita's voice came tiredly through the speaker.

"What are the results?"

"Finger prints and DNA both came back for both of our suspects -- Where the hell are you? There's a lot of background noise."

"I'm walking home."

"Oh. Well, your hunch was right. The finger prints and DNA for that arms dealer Yeager and the Stormblast respectively match Regeay of R Gate Corp and Barbos of Alliance Industries. And some interesting records turned up this morning." The sound that came through next was the shuffle of papers before she spoke again. "Looks like Regeay and Barbos both took out insurance policies on their gems shortly before they were stolen. In fact, they've already collected millions in insurance money."

"Aren't Yeager and Stormblast still in prison?"

"They are, but the money went into off-shore accounts linked to the companies as mock trust funds it looks like."

"Anything new from Havoc??"

"All quiet on that front. If this is supposed to be some devastating crime wave of his, he's doing it wrong. The worst offense has been destruction of property."

The robberies were still unconnected to Havoc, but Flynn had a feeling that's where the trail led. He would know soon enough.

"Thanks for your hard work."

"Whatever." Rita hung up.

Flynn found himself before the fenced off construction site as he pocketed his phone. This was the moment he had been waiting for and so anxious over. He had to remind himself that this was no different from clearing a building during a raid, except that he had no way of knowing what might be waiting for him, or what could happen. But he had resolved to do this and here he was.

The gate was cracked open, unsurprising as he was expected. He cast his trained gaze over the half finished building, looking for the slightest sign of the Red Eyes or any other attacker. They were well hidden, but he pressed forward, hand on the grip of his sword and ready for the moment that he would need to draw it.

Across the dirt covered construction site ground and into the empty door way he strode, listening for the slightest sound beyond his boots against the concrete floor. The silence was endless, filling every corner of the hall and the empty rooms connected. He checked each one the way he was taught at the academy, but there was no one else. Even still, he had to be wary and ready for the trap to be sprung. He was at a disadvantage like this.

At the end of the hall was a lift and an arrow pointing up. No doubt the sign was for him, and no doubt, it was going to take him where he needed to go and probably right into the trap. He went anyway. He had no choice.

As soon as he crossed the barrier of the lift, it shuddered to a rocky start and began its ascent through the floors of steel beams and concrete floors and drywall. His sword was always just beneath his fingers as his eyes darted from one side of the open air lift to the other, watching and waiting for anyone who might try and use the element of surprise against him. But the lift stopped on the top floor without incident, opening to the floor with only a concrete floor. The roof allowed him to see the far stretches of the city, dark buildings and twinkling lights. The moon above made the concrete floor white, a soft lit plane with a single black center, the shadow of a figure and a chair.

"I see you've accepted my invitation." The voice from the figure was a velvet soft, smoky purr, enticing, but with carefully concealed claws.

"I wasn't given much of a choice," Flynn replied. "Havoc, I presume."

"Why yes. How astute of you."

With a kick of his leg, the figure spun in the chair and Flynn was able to get a very good look at the person he had only seen once before while rimmed in a moonlight glow.

Havoc was a tall, lean man, slumped in the chair with an ease and confidence, his legs crossed and pale hands steepled before him. A mask of sharp, slick white covered his face from above the line of his hair to the edge of his nose, with only thin slits to reveal his dark eyes. Equally dark hair cascaded down his shoulders, long black waves that blended with the shadows of his costume. Layers of darkness, edged sharp in feathers and shimmering like stars in moonlight clad him, and as he stood, a long mantle trailed behind him, glittering starlight black and feathered further.

"And you are White Knight. Or more accurately, Office Flynn Scifo of the Third Precinct."

"How do you know that?" He was just as astounded by this man's appearance as he was by his presence and knowledge. The air between them was heavy like the weight of salt water, like gravity increased and each step Havoc made forward made the pressure worsen.

"You are, perhaps, not as covert as you would like to believe."

"What did you mean by that note? Have you done something to Y- True Knight?" Flynn drew his sword, holding it at a ready stance.

"Not yet."

"What--"

in a flash, Havoc was before him, one pale hand curled around the blade of Flynn's sword and Flynn was frozen in astonishment.

"Interesting. What sort of 'knight' carries a blunted blade?" He smirked, but turned away with a flick of his cape before Flynn could reply. "But I'm sure that the real question is why I asked you to come here."

"For what purpose?"

"I've seen you around. I've seen your work. You're strong. You're devoted. And I have a proposition for you." Havoc tilted his head to look at Flynn over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure that I want to hear a proposition from a villain."

"A villain? Hmm. I suppose if you should choose to see me that way, I cannot argue. But the world will always vilify those who are different. The dreamers, the revolutionaries. You only want what's best for this city, is that not so?"

"Of course it it. It's my dream and True Knight's also."

"It is mine as well, but this city stagnant. I think it needs a push in the right direction..."

"What do you--"

"People like you and True Knight are only holding Zaphias back, only paving the way for continued mayhem and stagnation. However, I have the power to change all that." Havoc turned sharply, the sound of his mantle whipping behind him like the flight of a million crows. His dark eyes were burning brightly. "Join me, White Knight, and I will give you that power as well."

Flynn didn't have to wait before the words he needed were ready. There was no need to think about it. "No."

"Oh, you didn't even consider it. Hear me out. Listen to what I'm offering you." He approached once more, a confident and enthralling stride. "A position of power, untold riches, strength beyond your wildest dreams. All that you ask for and more."

Flynn froze as those pale hands came up to caress his cheeks. Havoc leaned close, the gap between them quickly disappearing and leaving only warmth as he pressed against Flynn.

"Pledge your devotion to me and I am yours." The mouth kissed him without further warning, a motion so smooth and so burning hot that he had to break away or drown in its flames as he was consumed by his own. He forced Havoc back a step.

"I'll never going to help you! My heart is only for True Knight!"

"How disgustingly romantic." Havoc sneered. "You should have accepted my gracious offer when you had the chance. Maybe my Eternal Sword will change your mind."

The scrape of a sword's blade against a metal scabbard forced a chill up his spin, but the blade itself even more so.

It was a long sword, its blade glowing white like moonlight, edged in the darkness of the night. The swirl of air around it was like the howling of a thousand hell hounds. At its center, a pair of large gems were embedded in the hilt, pulsing blue and green. He knew those stones, and the sword suddenly as well. The Stars of Aselia and Calegia Diamond and the long sword from the museum.

"Isn't it beautiful! To think the Red Eyes had no idea what they had gotten their hands on. Only I know the true value on this blade, and only I can harness its true power."

By the time Flynn got his sword up to defend himself, Havoc was already only inches from him with the blade, chopping away. Tripping backwards, he managed to dodge, although all the blows came uncomfortably close to hitting him. He staggered to catch his step, but Havoc shoved him backward, the howling sword whizzing by his ear.

When pressed back against the lift doors, he rolled aside to evade just in the nick of time, a thrust that ripped through the metal as if it were only air. He hoped to have a moment to formulate a plan while Havoc freed the blade, but there wasn't a pause at all in his attack. He spun to face Flynn and advanced once more, leaving Flynn at an even bigger disadvantage. He was not skilled enough with a sword to be facing an adversary of such grace and power.

Havoc was vicious in his pursuit, his offense so perfect that Flynn could only flee and defend and even that was a struggle. He didn't know that it was about to get worse.

The moment that Havoc didn't pursue, Flynn was simultaneously glad and worried. He took a moment to try and reassess the situation, to take a breath, but as soon as Havoc raised the blade, and its glow grew, he knew that he was in for trouble.

"With this, no one will stand in my way. Not you, not the police, not True Knight! No one will stop me!"

The glow of the blade pulsed, the weight of it crushing Flynn and stealing his strength. He fought to keep on his feet, for even just the ability to hold his own sword, but it slipped from his hand and he was forced to take a knee.

Havoc lowered the sword and approached. "Ready to reconsider my offer?"

"N-Never...."

"Why struggle any longer?"

"Because I can't let True Knight down."

"Hm. Perhaps I have an offer that would suit someone of your tenacity better." He didn't give Flynn a chance to deny him this time. "Stop gallivanting around as White Knight, and I will never bother this city again. All the damage I've done will be undone and things will go on as if I was never here."

Flynn weighed the decision with due heaviness. To be fair, he wasn't much of a super hero, and if all it took to stop Havoc was to stop being a super hero, he owed that to the city. He knew what the right answered was, and licked his dry lips right before the word came out.

"I have your word?"

"My very solemn vow." Those dark eyes were fixed on him. He didn't want to believe a villain, but if there was no further choice, what else could he do?

"I... I agree. I will cease being White Knight for the sake of Zaphias."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I said yes."

"All right then. I don't need this anymore."

To Flynn's surprise, Havoc pulled the gems free of the sword's hilt, and shattered them against the concrete floor. As soon as they were removed, the glow fizzled out and disappeared, and the blade returned to normal, a dull and unadorned museum piece. Havoc then threw the sword at Flynn's feet.

"Well, that's over with." He was still smirking, and for the life of him, Flynn couldn't figure out why, but something about it was infuriating. "Aw man, your face was priceless."

Flynn scrambled to his feet, anger rising against his neck. "What are you talking about?"

"You still don't get it?!" Another round of laughter followed and the heat pooled further in his face.

Havoc took a step forward, tilting his head up slightly.

"I suppose there's no harm in you knowing now. Unmask me."

Before Flynn had time to think, his fingers were on the edge of the white mask, yanking the knotted ribbon that held it on loose. From beneath the mask, Yuri was looking back at him, that terrible, incorrigible smirk still playing on his lips.

"Peekaboo."

"Y-Yuri!"

"Yeah, who else?"

"But--you--wait. Why?"

"You dumb ass. I told you. You've got your job to do and I've got mine." Yuri pulled the mask out of the Flynn's hands and tossed it aside. It clattered to the floor beside the sword. Yuri tangled his arms around Flynn's neck, leaning close to him. "You promised and I'm holding you to it."

The anger didn't fade, but he kept it calmly controlled. Yuri's method had been ridiculous and drawn on way too long, but as least his reason had been a good one. He would be fully angry about it later on, once he stopped being so stunned.

"So how did you--?"

"It's a pretty long story, but Judy and the Red-Eyes helped."

"You owe me a better explanation than that."

"Whatever." Yuri kissed him and the ache that filled Flynn was a reminder of just how much he missed that touch, and others.

Flynn broke the kiss to breath, his hands finding the dip of Yuri's back beneath the layers of silken fabric and feathers. "I've got to say. I love the True Knight outfit, but this one...."

Yuri's smile broadened, sultry and hungry as he tilted against Flynn. "How about helping me out of it?"

 

 


End file.
